When Love Come To Us
by TheReverless
Summary: Last Chapter! Mampukah Zoro dan Allen bebas atau menunggu Luffy disana? Mind to R n R. Okeeehh?
1. Chapter 1: I Have To Save You

**Disclaimer : **One pieece memang milikOda-sensei. Tapi fic ini milik saya dan otaknya saya. Wkwkwkwk.. Eh, tapi katanya skill gue lumayan buat** mendapatkan **lisensi OP? *ditendang pake Leg Of Devil*. Bercanda, bercanda. OP hanya milik Eiichiro Oda kok!

**Summary :** Tokoh buatan saya yang ada di **"I Want Become Your Angel"**— Rouxe D. Allen. Saya untuk memutuskan untuk menetapkan dia sebagai salah satu anggota Mugiwara di **Fic saya**. Dan saya memasangkannya ke Zoro.. Jangan cemburu ya.. Wkwkwkwkwk. Tenang aja kok, ini Cuma fic saya. Gak masalah kan? Ini cerita tentang Allen yang diculik oleh sekelompok Bajak Laut yang mengincar kekuatannya. Tetapi Zoro datang dan menyelamatkannya!

**a/n: **Sekedar tentang Allen:

- Allen anak yang galak dan bercita- cita untuk menundukan Akainu atas keadilan absolut yang dimilikinya

- Allen pendekar juga

- Dijuluki Angel-Devil Half (Malaikat setengah iblis)

- Memiliki masa lalu yang hanya diketahui oleh Zoro dan Robin; hanya mereka berdua karena Allen memiliki masa kecil yang dirahasiakannya.

- Mengidolakan pendekar dari West Blue yang hebat- Nei Gofer (Someday I will appear him).

- Serba bisa di Mugiwara

- Disukai dan menyukai seseorang berambut hijau *you know who are him!*

Tunggu, jangan nyolot dulu *hah?* Ini cuma tokoh fans (saya maksudnya) jadi nggak usah marah- marah. Wkwkwkwk. Silahkan dibaca aja yaaaa... Arigatou, minna!~

* * *

"Zoro.."

Allen terus mendesis mencari- cari Zoro yang terengah- engah dengan nafas memburu. Allen tahu bahwa Zoro sudah berkali- kali dipukul dan ditendang. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya walaupun dalam ruangan gelap dan bau ini hanya kegelapan yang mampu ia lihat. Pejahat yang menangkap mereka sudah pergi entah kemana, tapi ia jamin mereka pasti kembali lagi untuk menyiksa Zoro.

Mengapa Zoro harus repot- repot menolongnya? Bukankah dia tipe orang yang tidak menyukai hal yang merepotkan bahkan harus menderita begini. Mengapa Zoro bahkan mau mengejar Allen yang diculik. Mengapa juga Allen harus bodoh saat itu, tertangkap sebodoh itu. Allen menyesali kelakuannya yang bodoh. Tidak mengetahui bahwa yang menangkapnya adalah pemakan buah iblis.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Allen membuka matanya. Gelap. Hanya gelap yang ia lihat. Begitu menyesakan sekali disini. Ia terbatuk batuk dengan debu yang memasuki hidungnya. Allen ingin menggerakan tangannya atau kakinya, tapi sudah dirantai dengan sangat kuat. Allen mengingat ia adalah pendekar, ia mencoba menghancurkan rantai di kaki dan tangannya. Tapi percuma, tenaganya tak keluar. Ia sangat- sangat letih. Bahkan jauh lebih letih setelah melawan 3 orang setaraf Shicibukai.

Ia mendengar suara langkah. Terus dan akhirnya membuka pintu yang menyeruak cahaya yang memasuki mata Allen dengan silau. Sosok laki- laki muncul disana. 2 Orang yang Allen tidak mengenalnya. Bukan tidak dikenal, tapi baru tahu saat itu. Mereka penculik Allen yang tadi!

"Lihat, Ozu." Ucap seorang yang membawa gada yang diletakan di bahu kanannya. "Gadis cantik. Rouxe D. Allen yang dikenal sebagai angel-devil half sekarang tidak berkutik."

"Ya.." Ucap laki- laki yang kemudian mendekati Allen dengan tampang mesum, "aku ingin merasakan kenikmatan sesaat.. Melihat wajahnya yang cantik itu.. Dan tubuhnya yang seksi itu.."

Allen terkejut dan mencoba sekali lagi dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa melepaskan rantai itu. Percuma saja. Kekuatan wanita tak akan mampu melepas rantai yang banyak seperti itu. Laki- laki itu mendekat dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Allen. Allen memberontak dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Masih memberontak, huh?" Ucap laki- laki itu menantang dan Allen. Ia memaksa Allen untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menjilat leher Allen dengan kasar dan mengigitnya. Allen berteriak, laki- laki itu berhenti dengan sebuah teriakan beserta sesuatu yang menusuk organ laki- laki itu, beserta kawannya yang ada di belakang.

"Shishi- sonson..!"

Allen terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Laki- laki kelompok bajak lautnya, beranting 3 di telinga kiri, berambut hijau muda, dengan 3 pedang disamping pinggangnya dengan berlumuran darah. "Zoro..?"

Zoro terengah- engah dan segera berlari ke arah Allen, "cepat pergi. Kita harus kembali ke tempat Luffy sekarang!" Ujarnya dan mencoba memotong rantai Allen.

"Ja— jadi.. Kau pergi ke sini sendiri! Jangan bodoh! Ini kelompok bajak laut ternama di sini! Jangan cari gara- gara, Zoro!" Teriaknya dengan panik, "kau tidak apa- apa.." Desis Allen dengan wajah cemas yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Cemaskan dirimu sendiri. Tadi kau dicium mahluk sialan itu. Jangan pikirkan aku, aku tidak apa- apa." Ucapnya dengan kesal karena rantai tak bisa terbuka.

Allen menyadari sesuatu. Seseorang datang kesini. "Zoro! Pergilah! Ada orang mendekat!" Teriaknya panik.

Zoro tidak pergi. Ia malah menamengkan dirinya untuk jadi tameng pelindung Allen. "Santoryuu.." Ucapnya dan menggigit pedangnya, "aku tak bisa lari meninggalkanmu disini.. Tak bisa.." Desisnya dengan kelelahan. Allen mengerti pasti ia sudah menghadapi banyak orang.

"Zoro.."

Seseorang masuk. Laki- laki bertubuh besar. "Fufufu.. Penyusup yang dikatakan tadi ya.. Roronoa Zoro si pemburu perompak." Ucap orang itu. Zoro tanpa basa- basi menyerangnya bertubi- tubi. Ketika serangan selama 10 menit dan orang itu terjepit karena kekuatan Zoro, laki- laki yang tadi diserang Zoro tersadar dan ia menodongkan pistol ke arah Allen.

"Matilah kau, wanita." Ucapnya dan hendak menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

"Hentikan, atau dia akan kubunuh sekarang!" Teriak Zoro dengan kasar mengarahkan katananya. Laki- laki itu menghentikan pelatuknya.

"Fufufu.. Hentikan Ozi.. Kita bisa bermain- main sebentar.." Tawa laki- laki yang dihadapi oleh Zoro dan memukul Zoro dengan kasar.

"Arkh.."

"Kalau kau bergerak, Roronoa.. Nyawa gadis itu akan melayang..!" Lanjut penjahat itu lagi melihat Zoro yang berlutut menahan rasa sakitnya kemudian Zoro berdiri.

"Silahkan." Ucapnya dan membuang ketiga pedangnya di dekat laki- laki yang sepertinya ketua bajak laut itu. "Silahkan memukulku sampai puas. Asal jangan sentuh dia."

"Zoro! Hentikan kelakuan bodohmu itu!" Teriak Allen sekali lagi mencoba melepaskan rantai itu. Laki- laki bertampang mesum itu kemudian melepaskan rantai tangan Allen dan mengucapkan perkataan sadisnya.

"Sekali gadis itu bergerak, pukulan spesial untukmu, Roronoa." Ucap laki- laki itu sadis. Kemudian memukul Zoro dengan sadis..

"Zoro!"

"Hah.. Hah.." Desis Zoro yang menarik nafas dengan terburu, "tutup matamu, Allen." Desisnya dan mengerang karena ditendang entah sudah berapa kali. Allen menutup matanya tak kuasa melihat penderitaan Zoro karena memang matanya melihat cahaya yang menerobos masuk dari pintu yang tak ditutup.

* * *

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"Aku.. Aku disini.. Allen.. Hah.. hah.. " Desis Zoro yang berusaha mati- matian juga mencari Allen yang kakinya masih terantai entah berapa rantai.

"Aku.. Aku.." Allen mendesis dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata dan jatuh. Erangan kesakitan Zoro sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Walaupun menutup mata mengikuti perintah Zoro sekalipun, suara Zoro sangat memekakan dan membuatnya takut.

Zoro memegang pundak kiri Allen, "jangan menangis.. Hah.. hah.." Desisnya tidak tahu mengarah ke mana matanya. Tapi Zoro sangat yakin ia bertatapan dengan Allen sekarang, terlihat sekilas sebuah berbinar jatuh— air mata yang jatuh. Zoro menghapus air mata itu setelah sampai di pipi Allen yang lembut.

"Untuk apa.. Kau melakukan itu.. Kau yang biasanya tak pernah peduli.. Toh, kalau aku ditodong pistol, kurasa aku bisa menghindar karena kepalaku nggak diikat.." Desis Allen dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Sekalian melatih jiwaku.. hah.. Hah.." Desis Zoro berbohong, "begini saja kurasa tak apa.."

"Apanya yang tak apa! Darahmu itu masih menetes tahu! Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi darisini! Jangan merusak dirimu sendiri..! Ambil pedangmu dan pergi..!" Desisnya memerintah.

"Sudah kubilang tak akan kulakukan.. Aku atasanmu, Allen. Kau tak bisa memerintahku..!" Tegas Zoro masih terengah- engah. "Aku datang kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu, dan aku pulang dengan membawamu..! Setidaknya kita tunggu sampai Luffy dan yang lain datang..!" Desis Zoro dengan nafas memburu yang tak kunjung tenang karena kelelahannya luar biasa.

"Kenapa? Kau nekad! Kau buta arah! Kenapa nekad sampai kesini? Aku ini Cuma nakamamu! Aku nggak pantas buatmu sampai kau rela dipukul begitu..!" Teriak Allen. Tertahan. Tertahan oleh sebuah pelukan dan desis nafas seseorang di telinga kirinya.

_"Luffy! Cepatlah datang! Bawa Allen pergi darisini!"_ Batin Zoro dengan tarikan nafas yang terus memburu dan memegang perutnya yang berdarah.

* * *

Kembali di pojok "**BEHIND THE SCENE!"**.

Allen : "Yeah! Gue jadi tokoh lagiii~! Gue kira gue Cuma nangkring di I Want Become Your Angel! Michi-sensei keren~!

Michi : Ah, biasa aja. Percuma aja muji gue~!

Zoro : "Kalian berisik! Gue capek nih, digebukin beneran tadi tuh. Sialan."

Allen : "Oh ya, Sensei! Kenapa gue mesti dipasangin sama mahluk buta arah yang udah jadi buta sebelah ini! *nunjuk Zoro*"

Zoro : "Apa katamu? Dasar wanita resek!"

Michi : "Kurasa kalian cocok.."

Zoro, Allen : "Cocok gigi lo tongos!"

Michi : "Tuh kan.. Ngomong aja barengan.."

Zoro : "Tutup mulutmu, author bodoh!"

Michi : "Berisik kau, dasar mahluk rambut lumut!"

Zoro : "Author blo'on!"

Michi : "Tukang minum!"

Zoro : "Author mata empat!"

Michi : "Tukang tidur!"

Zoro : "Author maniak makan— Auw!"

Allen : "Berisik! Sudahlah, kalian berdua!"

Michi : "Dia menghinaku, Allen-chan!"

Allen : "Chan- chan.. Emang gue siapa lo, author aneh?"

Michi : "Ah! Lo berdua sama aja! Menyebalkan!"

Luffy : "Halo, Michi-san!"

Michi : "Hai, Luffy! Eh, dateng darimana lo?"

Luffy : "Shishishi.. Aku ingin bertanya chap berapa aku muncul?"

Michi : "Ntar, Luffy! Masih lama!"

Luffy : "Ok! Aku pergi dulu! Gomu- gomu no rocket!"

All : "..."

Zoro : "Kapten bodoh.."

Allen : "Haha.."

Michi : "Ehm, sudah! Ayo tutup! Siapa yang mau tutup?"

Chopper : "Aku! Aku..! Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! *pergi lagi*"

All : "... Chopper?"

Michi : "Uh, sinting deh! Udah ayo tutup!"

All : "Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Zoro mengatakan 'perasaan'nya pada Allen dengan hembusan nafas yang memburu... Apakah yang akan dilakukan Allen..? Mari kita lihat selanjutnya dan silahkan menunggu. Aku mencoba untuk tidak lama meng-up datenya kok!**

**Please Reviewnya, minna! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: It is Love? End

**Disclaimer :** Percakapan sang Author dengan Fukuro dan Ace..

Michi : "Fuku-chaaan! Ah, muka lo jelek banget bikin kangen!"

Fukuro : "Chapappapapaa! Tentu sa— Apa? Maksudmu apa, author aneh?"

Michi : "Ah, bercanda! Tadi ada kecoak nyebrangin mulutmu."

Fukuro : "Author gila.."

Michi : "Ayo, sebutkan Disclaimernya!"

Fukuro : "Siapa lo nyuruh nyuruh gue! Ogah! Chapapapapa!"

Michi : "Okeh, kubunuh kau! Hiyyyyaaaaa *pasang kuda- kuda menyerang* ACCCCEEEEE!"

Ace : "Siap! Hike— Tunggu, kenapa aku harus menolongmu?"

Michi : "Ayooolaaaahhh.. Portgas D. Ace kan baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, keren.."

Ace : "Ah, masa sih? Oke deh, HIKEN!"

Fukuro : "UWAAAAAA! *kabur*"

Michi : "Lebih baik, Ace-kun jadi asistenku aja di sini, gimana- gimana?"

Ace : "Hmm. Boleh juga, capek gue di kuburan, gak bisa gerak, gelap lagi. Lebih baik disini, Cuma liatin mukanya author jelek begini lebih baik."

Michi : "KURANG AJAR! BEGINI- BEGINI GUE JUGA IDOLA!"

Ace : "Idola, tapi bohong *datar*"

Michi : "Terserah ah, gelap. Udah, ucapkan disclaimernya!"

Ace : "**One piece adalah milik Eiichiro Oda. **Author ini hanya mmebuat cerita aneh yang sebenarnya tak penting."

Michi : "Yaaa.. Terus.. terus aja katain! Huh!"

Ace : "Ah, marah."

**Summary :** Kupikir- pikir sepertinya ceritanya gak bagus. Masih perlu diperbaiki lagi. This is the last chapter. Luffy akan segera datang membebaskan Zoro dan Allen.

* * *

Part 2

"Semuanya tidak bisa dialasankan dengan kata- kata Allen.." Desis Zoro. "Kalau kau tanya kenapa.. Aku tak bisa jawab.. Kakiku rasanya ingin berlari mengejarmu yang menjauh. Otomatis saja kaki berlari mengejarmu dan berenang sampai ke sini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

Allen tak bisa berkata- kata lagi. Tenggorakannya tercekat, tak mampu bicara. Tidak sanggup bicara, tidak sanggup membalas perkataan Zoro, tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Hanya bisa diam.

Zoro-pun diam. Tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Tapi seolah mereka mengerti satu sama lain, Zoro merangkul Allen dengan lembut. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang muncul dari mulut mereka berdua. Hanya ada deru nafas mereka yang sama- sama memburu.

"Zoro.." Panggil Allen akhirnya setelah waktu yang cukup lama dalam posisi yang tak berubah.

"Ya?"

"Tubuhmu.. Masih berdarah.. Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Allen dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Zoro dengan tenang.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak akan mati." Ungkap Zoro dengan meyakinkan, "tidak akan mati."

"Memangnya kau siapa. Kau bukan dewa yang tahu kau tak akan mati. Kalau kau Brook, lain ceritanya." Ucap Allen dan tertawa kecil.

"Ya.. Mungkin aku tak akan mati sekarang. Sampai impianku tercapai."

"Selebihnya? Kau mau mati? Lucu sekali.. Susah payah mendapat gelar, setelah itu mati.. Konyol.." Goda Allen dan tertawa kecil.

"Karena aku punya janji.." Desis Zoro kecil, "aku tak mau sampai aku juga ingkar janji.. Sampai aku juga mati.. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang jadi pendekar terhebat. Percuma saja kalau begitu.. Untuk apa janji. Sampah saja."

Allen tersenyum, "Kuina kan?"

Zoro terkejut. Padahal tak ada satupun dari anggota Mugiwara pernah ia ceritakan tentang keadaan masa lalunya. "Kau tahu..?"

"Sedikit." Ucap Allen pendek, "aku juga bingung bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan mengapa aku bisa mengetahuinya."

Zoro menahan nafasnya, kemudian membuangnya dengan panjang. "Kuina.. Itu anak dari guru Dojoo tempatku.. Aku tak pernah bisa menang jika melawannya.. Sekalipun. Pada akhirnya aku menantangnya dengan pedang sungguhan.. Aku tetap kalah.. Tapi.."

_ Kuina meneteskan air matanya, membuat Zoro terkejut. "He, hei? Ada apa?" Tanya Zoro bingung._

_ "Tak usah terburu- buru, Zoro. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengalahkanku." Ucap Kuina dengan menangis. "Wanita akan lemah ketika ia dewasa nanti.."_

_ Zoro terdiam. Kemudian mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dengan tegas. "Berjanjilah!" Ucap Zoro dengan tegas._

_ "Eh..?"_

_ "Berjanjilah padaku.. Suatu saat nanti, aku ataupun kau akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang paling hebat di dunia! Berjanjilah!" Tegas Zoro dengan mengacungkan kelingkingnya tanpa ragu._

_ Kuina tersenyum dan menautkan jarinya di jari kelingkin Zoro, "kau itu masih kalah denganku. Jangan sok ya!"_

"Tapi.." Ucapan Zoro tertahan, "esoknya ia jatuh dari tangga dan meninggal."

Allen tetap tenang dan mendengarkan cerita Zoro dengan seksama.

"Karena itulah aku mengambil Ichimonji miliknya dan kemudian berlatih dan berlatih. Akhirnya aku pergi dari dojoo itu dan mencari Mihawk yang merupakan pendekar terhebat di dunia." Ucapannya terhenti lagi dan Zoro menghembuskan nafas panjang, "aku tak tahu kalau kekuatan Mihawk sekuat itu. Dan ternyata pernyataan Kuina salah. Karena disini ada pendekar yang hebat juga."

Allen menggeleng, "tidak. Aku masih 16 tahun. Aku memang percaya pada ucapan bahwa wanita akan lemah jika sudah dewasa." Ucapnya dan kembali diam dan membuat Zoro berkata lagi.

"Memang mungkin akan seperti itu.. Tapi kau yang seakan tak tertarik pada gelar itu.. Juga alasanmu itu.. Membuatmu semakin kuat. Itulah yang membuatku yakin dan membuatku.." Ucapan Zoro tertahan lama membuat kening Allen berkerut.

"Apa?"

Wajah Zoro terasa panas, "Membuatku.."

Terdengar sebuah suara orang yang berjalan. Zoro dengan cepat mengembalikan posisinya yang terlentang dan Allen pun menahan rasa penasarannya dan kembali di posisi mereka.

"Fufufu.." Tawa sadis menggema. Suara kepten bajak laut itu bersama bawahannya yang tadi bertugas menghadang Allen agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Zoro terdiam dengan pandang sebal pada mereka berdua. Ia tetapi tetap diam. Ia berusaha tak bergerak agar tak mengancam jiwa gadis yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos, Roronoa?" Tanya Kapten itu mengejek, "jangan berharap."

"Luffy.. Pasti akan datang kesini!" Teriak Zoro dan kepalanya ditendang oleh sang bawahan. Membuat suatu cairan dari Kepala Zoro mengalir.

"Fufufu.. Tidak akan terjadi.."

"Arkh!" Erang Zoro ketika tendangan ke ulu hati yang terasa dari luar menyeruak masuk membuat siluet tubuh Zoro yang berdarah terlihat.

Allen memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin bergerak, tapi jika bergerak, mungkin kapten bajak laut itu akan mengeluarkan kekuatannya sesunggungnya. Apalagi Allen memang bukan orang biasa. "Luffy.." Desis Allen memanggil Luffy dengan pelan.

Bertubi- tubi serangan ke tubuh, kepala, punggung Zoro. Zoro terbatuk- batuk dan batuknya mengeluarkan darah. Allen mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan terus mengeratkan.

"Siapa mati ternyata kau.." komentar sang bawahan, "boleh bergabung, bos?"

"Silahkan, tapi kau tubuhnya, aku kepalanya." Ucap sang kapten dengan sadis. Zoro kembali mengerang ketika tendang itu juga disertai pukulan gada yang dibawa oleh bawahan kapten itu. Ulu hati Zoro terasa akan patah.

Allen memejamkan matanya dengan memaksa. Ia terus menahan mulutnya yang ingin berteriak sekencang- kencang agar siapapun mendengar dan menolong mereka, bukan. Bukan mereka, cukup Zoro saja. Sungguh tidak adil jika Hanya Zoro yang terluka parah.

Allen mencoba melepas rantai di kakinya dengan hati- hati agar ia bisa meraih Zoro yang tak bisa dijangkaunya dengan mudah sekarang. Ia terus mencoba merusak gembok rantai itu, satu persatu dengan pedangnya yang sengaja diletakan disana agar menguji mental Allen dengan motif agar menyiksa Zoro lebih parah dari ini.

* * *

Belum puas dengan tubuh Zoro, sang bawahan itu mengambil pedang Zoro..

"Apa lebih baik pedang ini dipatahkan saja ya?" Ejek sang bawahan itu dan mengambil Ichimonji dan memainkannya. Allen dan Zoro tersentak bersamaan, pedang adalah harta tak ternilai bagi seorang pendekar, apalagi Ichimonji Zoro adalah pedang yang penting..

Zoro terdiam dan menahan darah di bagian ulu hatinya yang terasa sakit. Ia menatap Allen seolah berkata 'jangan bicara sepatah katapun.' Pada Allen yang berwajah marah.

_"ZOROOO..! ALLLENNNN...!" _

Mereka berdua tersentak. Suara itu maya, tidak nyata. Hanya dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Tapi mereka sangat yakin dan saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Suara nan cempreng tetapi sangat melegakan bagi mereka.

Zoro berdiri dengan gerakan cepat dan merampas Ichimonji dan dua pedang yang lainnya. Lalu berposisi di depan Allen yang berlutut karena kakinya masih terantai dengan erat. Zoro masih terengah- engah, tetapi pandangannya semangat karena sang kapten mereka sudah hadir disini. Mereka yakin itu, karena mereka memiliki navigator yang bawel tapi sungguh berpotensi.

"Fufufu.. Ada apa, Roronoa? Kenapa masih punya nyali bertarung padahal tubuhmu sudah sekarat begitu?" Tanya sang kapten bajak laut sial ini dengan sombong.

" Karena kami tahu.. kapten kami akan datang.." Ucap Zoro dengan sombong sekarang. Berubah 180 derajat sejak semenit yang lalu. " Kapten kami memang ceroboh dan bodoh. Tapi dia adalah kapten yang sangat hebat."

Allen hanya bisa diam memandang Zoro sweatdrop. Gak nyadar apa kalau dia sama bodohnya kayak Luffy. Ia tetap mencoba memotong rantainya., sementara Zoro yang sebenarnya masih sekarat itu bertarung dengan kedua orang yang menculik Allen itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit pun, orang yang mereka tunggu tetap tak datang. Zoro masih bertarung walaupun nafasnya sudah ditariknya secara terpaksa sejak tadi. Allen masih mencoba memotong rantainya. Masih terus untuk mencoba, mencoba bertahan dari sini, menunggu agar kapten mereka datang dan membawa mereka dari sini.

"AKH!"

Allen terkejut dengan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di kepalanya dan membuatnya tanpa sadar memuntahkan darah dan terbatuk- batuk.

"Su- sudah.. Ku.. Kubilang, aku lawanmu, BRENGSEK!" Teriak Zoro dengan sekuat tenaganya dan hendak menghajar anak buah yang Zoro ingat, namanya Ozi itu. Punggung Zoro terasa sakit. "UAKH!"

_Kami tidak boleh mati disini!_ Zoro membatin dengan tegas dan tetap bergegas menuju ke arah Allen. Ia tak akan berhenti jika suara Allen meneriakinya.

"Jangan bodoh!" Teriak Allen dan terus menangkal tangkisan Ozi dengan satu pedangnya dengan kaki yang masih terikat, "tanggung lawanmu sendiri!"

"Sampai kapan kau mau memerintahku, Allen? Tapi ya sudahlah.." Ucap Zoro kemudian menebas sang kapten itu, "karena kau kuat."

Allen tersenyum, "percakapan tadi terpotong, Zoro."

Zoro mengerutkan kening, "apa?"

"Yang tadi.."

Zoro teringat dengan kejadian saat itu, "Ya.." Ucapnya dan menggumam, kalau saja Allen tidak melihat bahasa bibirnya, pasti tak akan tahu. "Akan kukatakan jika kita berdua selamat."

Allen tersenyum, "oke kalau begitu."

* * *

Di lain tempat, walaupun di satu kapal..

"ZOROOOO! ALLLLEEEEENNNN!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Luffy! Nanti bagaimana kalau semua awak mereka datang dan menyerbu kita?" Teriak Nami dan menjitak Luffy.

"Aku tak peduli! Yang penting aku mencari merekaaaa! ALLLEEEEENNN! ZORRRROOOOOO!~" Teriak Luffy makin keras.

"Si idiot itu.." Komentar Sanji kesal, tapi terus berlari.

Robin berlutut dan menatap sesuatu di Lantai kapal itu dengan seksama. "Ini.."

"Ah, itu kan bandannanya Zoro!" Teriak Usopp dengan menunjuk bandanna itu.

"Yohohoho! Berarti benar kapal ini!" Teriak Brook dan terus berlari.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka matii...~" Ujar Franky dan menangis, "aku tidak menangis, lhooo~"

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Usopp dengan yakin.

"Kalau begitu, dia mungkin di sekitar sini!" Teriak Luffy (sok) pintar.

"Apanya? Belum tentu, tahu!" Teriak Nami dan menjitak Luffy (lagi), "mungkin itu terjatuh saat bertarung. Ng?"

Terdengar suara gemuruh di atas. Mereka memandang langit- langit dan tersenyum bersama. Tanpa aba- aba, Luffy langsung bersuara dan bergerak.

"Third Gear..!" Teriak Luffy dan mengeluarkan jurusnya dan merusak langit- langit kapal.

"AW!"

Seseorang berteriak dari atas dengan menderita. Luffy tak mempedulikannya dan meloncat ke atas. Ia melihat 2 orang yang dicarinya, yang satu terkapar tak berdaya, yang satu kakinya terikat rantai besi. "ALLLEEEENNN~ ZOOORRROOO~!" Teriak Luffy girang.

"Sialan kau Luffy.." Kutuk Zoro dengan kesal, "kau merusak lantai dan mengenaiku."

Luffy tak mendengarnya dan kemudian menghadap kedua orang musuh di depannya dengan marah, "KAU MELUKAI NAKAMAKU SAMPAI BABAK BELUR! KAU MENCULIK NAKAMAKU! AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" Teriak Luffy dan mengeluarkan haki yang sudah dikuasainya dan berteriak Lagi, "CHOPPER! TOLONG RAWAT ZORO DAN ALLEN!"

Di bawah, Chopper mendengarnya dengan jelas dan meminta Franky untuk melemparnya.. dan DUAGH! Berhasil, berhasil juga membuat Chopper tersungkur dengan indah.

"Chopper, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Allen simpati dengan gaya hiperbol yang ditunjukan Chopper. Chopper bangun dan berlari ke arah Allen.

"Allen, kau tidak apa kan?" Tanya Chopper balik.

Allen tersenyum, "aku baik- baik saja. Lebih baik rawat dulu Zoro.." Ucapnya dan menunjuk Zoro.

"Baik!"

Luffy tersenyum, "sekarang aku yang akan menggantikan kalian." Ucapnya tersenyum, "second gear.."

* * *

Setelah hari itu, beberapa hari setelah Zoro pulih...

Allen duduk di geladak dengan tenang dan merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan teratur dan mengelus rambutnya dengan halus. Ia merasakan sentuhan tangan di bahu kanannya. Ia tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyentuhnya. "Zoro."

Zoro duduk di sebelah Allen dan mengikuti Allen dan menatap lautan biru nan luas yang terhampar di depan mereka.

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Allen tulus dan tersenyum. "Sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Simpan saja rasa terima kasihmu itu." Ucap Zoro dengan tetap melihat Laut. "Semua itu kulakukan sendiri dan bukan paksaan darimu."

Allen tersenyum, kemudian wajahnya seperti berkata ingat akan sesuatu. "Hei, katanya kau mau memberi tahukan apa yang ingin kau katakan waktu itu. Ayo, katakan sekarang! Aku penasaran." Ucap Allen dan menatap Zoro.

Zoro terkejut, masih ingat juga dengan janjinya. "Nggak tahu. Aku lupa." Ucap Zoro dan membuang mukanya yang panas.

"Hei, wajahmu tak menunjukan kalau kau lupa." Goda Allen dan tersenyum.

"Aku lupa!" Ucap Zoro tetap membalikan wajah.

"Bohong." Tuduh Allen dengan tawa kecil.

Tiba- tiba sesuatu menarik kepala Allen dengan lembut dan mengecup rambut Allen dengan Lembut membuat Allen terkejut.

Zoro membuang mukanya lagi yang panas dan memerah. "tak perlu kujelaskan. Itu sudah cukup kan?" Tanya Zoro dengan gugup.

Allen tertawa, "memangnya dengan ini aku mengerti? Aku manusia, kau manusia, jadi jelaskan dengan bicara!" Tuntut Allen bercanda dan mencoba melihat wajah Zoro yang selalu membalikan wajahnya tiap kali Allen mencoba melihatnya.

"Ya kalau tak tahu ya sudah. Lupakan saja." Ucap Zoro dan berjalan pergi.

"Heeeiii~~!"

* * *

Pojok Reviewwww...

Michi : "Cut! Cut! *Sok sutradara*"

Zoro : "Heh, Author *masang death glare* Gue selalu aja dijadiin babak belur! Dendam ya lo ma gue?"

Michi : "Hm.. Mungkin separuhnya benar!"

Allen : "Kalian ini gak bisa akur apa ya.. *sweetdroped*"

Luffy : "Michi-saaaannn!"

Michi : "Ternyata di OP gue banyak fansnya ya.."

All : "NAJONG! *Banyak barang berterbangan ke arah author*"

Michi : "Cukup kekerasaanya! Saat kita baca surat fans, ups salah. Reviewnya! AAAACCCCCEEEE~~~!"

Ace : "Wokeh! Ini surat dari.. L-ThE-MyStEriOuS Hahaha lucu banget *?* Apalagi pas Zorro di gebukin, lucu bener bener lucu *?* Oh ya, terimakasih sudah review fic saya yg berjudul Grand Line Gakuen nanti saya update, tapi mungkin update nya 2 bulan lagi *lama bener?* Okeh, Update, and Ku fav yah story nya... *Ace berpikir* Ini orang sakit jiwa atau apa ya *L –kun, kalau dendam jangan sama author! Dendam sama Ace aja! *dibakar pake entei saking keselnya*"

Zoro : "Apanya yang lucu! Pembaca aneh! *kali ini tetaplah mendendam pada Zoro* Masa gue digebukin ampe bonyok gini dibilang lucu?"

Michi : "Lo mah emang pantes dibonyokin."

Zoro : "Ap—"

Ace, Allen : "Cukup! *menabok muka Author dan Zoro*"

Michi : "Ace-chan sama Allen-chan jahaaatt~"

Ace : "Diam atau kubakar kau, author. *bersiap dengan dan enkai, panggung jadi lautan api*"

Allen : "Gak sudi gue dipanggil 'chan' ama author aneh ini."

Ace : "Sama, Len! Kita sehati!"

Allen : "... Ace lo bukannya udah mati? Makan buah Yomi- Yomi Lo?"

Ace : "Heh? Ia, gue dipanggil jadi asistennya Author nista ini. Males juga di kuburan, gelep, panas. Enakan disini. Jangan bilang gue makan buah Yomi- yomi. Ntar ketawa gue jadi kaya Brook lagi, jadi 'Yohohohoho'. Serem kan?"

Brook : "Yohohoho! Membicarakan saya, Ace-san? Allen-san?"

Ace : "Tuh, ngeri kan? Datang tak diantar, pulang tak dijemput."

Allen : "Kebalik!"

Zoro : "Author nista! *Adu pedang sama Author, author kalah telak =p*"

Ace : "Udah. Sekarang jawab balesannya, Michi."

Michi : "Wokeh! Urusan Zoro ditendang- tendang, gue bener- bener setuju, L-Kun! Gue malah bahagia kalau dia kayak begitu! *Ditebas pake Shusui* Oke, makasih sudah di fav, aku menantikan fic barumu!"

Ace : "Okeh, lanjut ke.. . Wah! teman baik saya, michi-san bikin cerita lage! *DItimpuk karna sok kenal* fast apdet bang! btw, bentar lage gw juga mau publish cerita baru ^^ read n review ya! oh ya, aku fave? Hmmm.. Bang? Bukannya Michi cewek? Jangan- jangan jadi- jadian lagi!"

Michi : "KURANG AJAR! GUE CEWEK TULEN!"

Zoro : "Cuma agak kelelakian kayak cowok. Apa bedanya sama jadi- jadian..?"

Michi : "Ace-kunnn.. *pundung di sudut ruangan*"

Ace : "Kali ini terakhir ya.. Hibashira~!"

Zoro : "WAAAA, PANAAAASSS!~~"

Allen : "... *sweetdropped*"

Michi : "Oke, ehem. Ichi-san udah kuanggap teman baik kok! Gue udah review sama baca ceritamu! Keren banget! Bikin cerita lagi yaaa! Silahkan Fave, aku juga udah fave-in cerita kmu!"

Zoro : "*Basah kuyup* Kapan manusia ini bisa jadi baik begitu.."

Michi : "... *death glare*"

Allen : "Cukup. Ace-kun, ayo bacakan lagi reviewnya. *menahan Zoro sama author pake pedang*"

Ace : "Oke, ini dari.. Pembaca setia Michi, lho. roronoalolu youichi

hiks hiks lagi lagi aku datang untuk me review ceritamu... Kenapa zoro-kun ku ditendang beneran? Mana orangnya yang nendang dia? Sini lawan aku! Dan satu lagi protesku, kenapa zoro-kun lagi-lagi dengan allen? Kenapa tidak denganku! #plak. cepet update! Gak paje lama! Lama bacok! (?) #plak. Hmm.. Zoro complex ya.."

Zoro : "Wah, tersanjung gue, ternyata penggemar gue banyaaaakkk~~~"

Ace, Michi, Allen : "... *muntah darah*"

Sanji : "Marimo macam dia bisa dapat fans. Mencurigakan. *datang entah darimana*"

Zoro : "Kau juga, mau cari gara- gara denganku, huh, Alis aneh?"

Sanji : "Dasar pendekar buta arah."

Zoro : "Rambut ke— Ukh! *dibekep sama Robin*"

Robin : "Tuan pendekar, kau lihat bagaimana ketiga orang itu sudah terbakar."

Zoro : "Ukh.. Baiklah.. Aku diam disini.."

Michi : "... Gue menyesal bikin fic tentang si pendekar buta arah itu.."

Allen : "Aku menyesal menerima tawaran Michi-san jadi pasangannya dia.."

Ace : "Aku menyesal bertemu dengannya.."

Zoro : "Hei, hei.. *Beralih ke Sanji* Sana pergi! Hus, hus!"

Sanji : "Sialan kau.."

Michi : "Oke, aku jawab saja balasan reviewnya. Kenapa ditendang beneran? Karena saya senang Zoro menderita! *boong ding, gue ini penggemar berat Zoro~*"

Zoro : "... *tampang membunuh, ditahan Ace sama Allen*"

Michi : "Aku memasangkannya ke Allen.. mengapa, karena buat gue di SH, gak ada yang cocok sama Zoro. Soalnya Nami cocok ama Luffy, Robin 10 tahun lebih tua dari Zoro, dan Tashigi lebih tua 2 tahun dari Zoro. Jadi bikin aja tokoh cewek yang lebih muda seperti Allen."

Ace : "Okeh! Selesai! Terima kasih atas R n R nya! Michi, aku jadi asisten abadimu kan?"

Michi : "Yo'i!"

Allen : "Aku?"

Michi : "Nanti aku akan tampilkan kamu lagi di fic baru,"

Allen : "Okeee~ Tapi jangan sama Zoro yaaa~"

Michi : "Iya, tapi sama Ace."

Zoro : "..."

Allen : "... Terserah deh, sama si Author ini. Ngantuk nih gue, gak tidur dari tadi. Tidur ahh~"

Michi : "Aku juga.."

Zoro : "Ya.."

Ace : "Eh, penutupan dulu!"

All : "Kau saja."

Ace : "Ya sudah, dialog ini menghabiskan satu halaman penuh.. *Sweetdropped* Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnyaaaa~"

* * *

**Sedikit perubahan ya, saya ini sebenarnya fans beratnya Zoro. Tapi ide darimana gue jadi suka berantem sama Zoro di pojok review. Silahkan menunggu fic-ku yang lain yang akan datang~!**


End file.
